Nihilium
The nation of Nihilium was one of the twelve first nations to fly the Viridian Entente AA after her reform. Although in technical terms, Nihilium has been a part of three alliances, it has only really been in one. Upon its creation in mid summer 2007, Xanatos, ruler of Nihilium, was invited to the Verdant Directorate by his friend of a few years, Sir Kyber of Lucrum. Not long later, the Verdant Directorate merged into The Directorate, which soon merged with the Royal Dominion to form the Reformed Viridian Entente. Xana enjoyed his time as a general member, but felt he wasn't doing all he could be for Viridia. Having small experience with diplomacy on other games, he applied for a delegate position. Very shortly after, he resigned from said position, and applied for the position of Battalion Lieutenant. His application was accepted, and he became the Lieutenant to Orion Pax's Malachite Marauders. Xana held this position until mid May, 2008. He was then promoted to Battalion Commander. Due to some internal conflict, Xana was put in charge of two battalions, Sentinel and Knights, the latter which he remained in control of for a month, the former until Septermber 2008. At the start of September 2008, Xana resigned from militaristic duties being the most senior member of the Viridian Entente's military at the time. He served as a military officer for ten months. At the start of the LFN war, Ephriam Grey contact Xana in request of trades for former Viridian, Grossman. Xana agreed immediately, and due to Viridia's lack of activity in the war, requested from Viridia's Lord, Ardus, to be granted dual citizenship of both Andromeda and Viridia. Ardus agreed, and Xana immediately started aiding Andromeda nations and preparing for war. Nihilium's AA switched for the first time in it's history to an alliance other than the one it belonged to. Xana suffered slightly heavy damage while fighting five targets throughout his participation in the war. After several weeks, Xana returned his AA to that of the Viridian Entente. Xana spent the remainder of his warchest on rebuilding Nihlium. Shortly after Nihilium was repaired, the Viridian Entente canceled their MADP with the New Polar Order. Rumors of war spread and Xana found himself in a tough situation. Nihilium would celebrate it's one year anniversary in just over a week, and his war chest was less than half of what it should have been. The day that the Ordinance of Order was dissolved, Xana slipped Nihilium into peace mode, fearing possible destruction on its anniversary. The tensions subsided shortly. Xana exited peace mode after the minimum five days, only to have to go to war a few weeks later. The world erupted in chaos, but the nation of Nihilium was prepared. Nihilium had three targets throughout the course of the war, and lost around 300 infrastructure total, dealing more than five times as much in damage. Inside Viridia at the time, the military was in chaos. Many members were torn as to whether joining the war was just or not. Upon her involvement, several members left Viridia, and even more protested. Nihilium was one of the protesting nations, stating that neutrality should be declared. Xana retired from the military immediately after the war, but was reinstated when asked by newly appointed Secretary of Defense Astarle on October fifth. Xana took command of the Viridian Entente's Knight's battalion, KoVE. In December 2008, due to piling IRL issues, Xana went on the maximum leave allowed for nation sitting. He returned the first week of March, 2009 and was assigned command of the Viridian Entente's BAMF battalion. Shortly after, the Viridian military had a restructuring. An eighth battalion was added and BAMF was temporarily renamed The Cornballers (a permanent name has yet to be determined). Xana's goal, his motivation in the military is to one day learn enough to himself become a Defense Secretary or Advisor. To date, Xana has had Three Battalion Lieutenants, all whom have ascended to a government position directly from being his Lt. Drebin (formerly Shinjita), went on to become the Secretary of the Interior. Astarle became Secretary of Defense, and the reason Xana rejoined the military was because of her efforts. Leprechaun became Deputy Secretary of Defense. Xana's final lieutenant was Melchior. On September 1, 2009, the SOS Brigade was founded with Xana as its very first Time Traveler and Brigade Mascot. On Halloween of the same year, Xana returned to the Viridian Entete due to a crisis in the Department of Defense. He returned to the Brigade from his work a week after New Years 2010. He resided as a general member until February 4, 2010. That day Soviet Haruhi, the SOS Brigade's Alien Supercomputer (Secretary of Defense) asked Xana if he would like a position as Overmind Advisory. Xana accepted and served as a junior member of government in charge of the Brigade's Nagato Regiment for a whopping four days, in which he returned to the Viridian Entente to aid in the "Bi-Polar" War. Xana's closest allies are: Arm_Red, Silent_Stalker, Kybernetes, Ephriam Grey, Statesman28, Kuros, Drebin, Astarle, Ardus, Reptyler, Orion Pax (deleted), Tinmar the Bearded (Ryuusei), Solaris, Smooth, Arrnea, and Soviet Haruhi.